Anvil Recommendation
Anvil Recommendation is a quest in . As part of the "Join the Mages Guild" questline, the Hero must gain a recommendation from an Altmer Spellsword named Carahil who serves as the leader of the Anvil Mages Guild. Unlike other tasks needed to gain a recommendation for access into the Arcane University, and thereby advancing in the guild, the "Anvil Recommendation" quest requires combat with a mage experienced in the use of frost spells. Background Near Anvil, merchants are being robbed and murdered along the Gold Road that links Anvil and Kvatch. Due to frost and signs of freezing found on the victims, Carahil suspects a mage. Because the Council of Mages has given the task of investigating the crime to Carahil, she wants the Hero to deal with it and supplies them with intelligence and scrolls of Frost Shield to help with the task. Walkthrough Rogue mage and Frost Scrolls Travel to Anvil and speak with Carahil; she is a tall Altmeri woman at the front desk of the Anvil Mages Guild. Select the "Recommendation" option and learn about a mage who is killing merchants along the Gold Road north of Anvil and west of Kvatch. She instructs the Hero to travel to Brina Cross Inn and speak with Arielle Jurard, a battlemage from the Arcane University. Selecting the "Rogue Mage" dialogue option prompts Carahil to explain that the corpses of the mage's victims were burned by frost magic and give three scrolls of frost shield to improve the Hero's chance of victory in the coming fight. Brina Cross Inn Walk, ride a horse, or Fast Travel to Brina Cross Inn, enter, and speak with Arielle, a brunette Breton woman in brown clothing. As per her instruction, speak with the innkeeper, Christophe Marane, and rent a room for the night. When he asks about the Hero's destination, select the option of being a merchant. Upon doing so, an unavoidable conversation with Caminalda occurs where she expresses concern for the Hero due to the recent murders. Go up the stairs and open the last door on the right. Arielle follows and tells the Hero to get some sleep, then start traveling down the Gold Road first thing upon rising. It is mandatory to sleep for at least one hour; sleeping more does not alter the coming events much. Preparing Leave the inn. Two battlemages, Arielle and Roliand Hanus, will be waiting outside. While Arielle says not to talk to them, it does not alter the events if either is spoken to. Exit the inn's enclosure via the gate and head towards Kvatch along the road. Eventually the murderous mage will approach the Hero and initiate dialogue. The Battle The murderous mage is Caminalda. Leveled, she employs a frost touch spell, a summon skeleton or clannfear spell, and Reflect Magicka. Roliand and Arielle join the battle immediately, wearing leveled heavy armor that caps at steel. Summoned creatures and offensive scrolls can help, since regular spells deplete heath if used on her. If Arielle or Roliand die in the battle, the outcome is not altered. Using enchanted weapons can help, since she reflects spells cast at her. Basic weapons are also sufficient, as she only wears a Blue Velvet Outfit. Dispatch the mage and take the key from her corpse. She also carries health and sorcery potions. Afterwards, Arielle expresses her gratitude. Reward Return to Carahil to be rewarded with the recommendation. If the key was looted from Caminalda's corpse, it opens her room at the inn, where a chest with gold coins awaits. Journal Bugs *Sometimes, Caminalda may not emerge and confront the Hero. In this case, if she is found hiding in the trees and talked to, she will initiate the attack, and the quest can be completed. *Sometimes, if a room at the Brina Cross Inn has been rented previously, the innkeeper will not rent them a room again. ** download and install this mod to fix the bug. *Sometimes, an Imperial Watch soldier approaches during the fight or after the mage has been killed and starts battling Arielle Jurard. If this happens, Arielle may be killed, as she does not fight back. If so, her death has no effect on the outcome of this quest. **Another Imperial soldier may also join the fight and can even battle the other soldier. de:Anvil-Empfehlung es:Recomendación de Anvil pl:Zadanie:Rekomendacja Anvil ru:Рекомендация от Анвила Category:Oblivion: Anvil Quests